Zoey and Manic's Breakfast Brigade/Gelman Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office again
''Zoey and Manic's Breakfast Brigade/Gelman Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office again ''is another Gelman gets grounded video. Plot It's Friday morning at IHOP, Zoey and Manic both ordered oatmeal with some side orders and no calorie drinks. Zoey ordered the Super Fruit Oatmeal with almonds and walnuts, mixed fruits, and a diet Pepsi, and Manic ordered the Banana and Brown Sugar Oatmeal, with some Apple Ring pancakes, and a water. Gelman is not happy about having the Harvest Grain and Nut Pancakes with strawberries and 2% milk. Gelman wants to go home and to eat General Mills Lucky Charms cereal, but Sonia told Gelman that General Mills Lucky Charms have alot of sugar and the fact that Lucky Charms is not good for Gelman's health. He has to have a healthy breakfast with Sonia, so he throws his breakfast at Sonia, and Gelman throws the bananas foster brioche french toast at Sonic's face, having whipped cream and sugar everywhere at Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonia and Randall tells Ms. Finster about Gelman's embarrassing behavior at IHOP. Gelman got sent to Principal Prickly's office at 3rd street school. Principal Prickly tells Gelman that he has to eat healthy vegetables that are very good for him, instead of going to see the Predator (2018) in theaters, and Gelman would lose a week of recess. Transcript IHOP Waiter: Zoey and Manic, good Friday morning. Would you like something to eat at IHOP? Zoey: Yes, i would like to order the Super Fruit Oatmeal with almonds and walnuts, mixed fruits, and a diet Pepsi. Manic: And i would like to order the Banana and Brown Sugar Oatmeal with Apple Ring pancakes, and a water. IHOP Waiter: OK, your food will be ready in 15 minutes. (15 minutes later) IHOP Waiter: Here you go, some oatmeal with different sides for the 2 customers. Zoey: Thank you for serving it to us. (While Zoey and Manic are eating their oatmeal and different sides, Gelman is not happy about the meal that Sonia ordered for herself and Gelman) Gelman: I don't want to eat this, because i don't want to eat a healthy breakfast. Sonia: Gelman, it's just only Harvest Grain and Nut pancakes, strawberries, and 2% milk. So, it is healthy due to the whole grain, fruit, and dairy content. Gelman: No way, i would rather go back to my house and eat Lucky Charms cereal instead of the food you ordered for you and i. Sonia: No Gelman, you're not getting Lucky Charms cereal today, because that cereal has alot of sugar. Just eat whatever i ordered for you that is actually healthy. So eat it. Gelman: No! I'll throw my breakfast at you. Sonia: Don't you even dare Gelman, if you do? You'd be in so much trouble with Ms. Finster! (Gelman picks up his breakfast, and throwing his breakfast and milk at Sonia) Sonia: You've just made a huge mess on myself, i need a beauty bath when i get home to Mobotropolis. Gelman: Say all you want Sonia, because now i'm going to throw Sonic's breakfast at himself. (Gelman runs over to Sonic's table) Sonic: Is there a problem? Gelman: Yes, i'm going to throw your Bananas Foster Brioche French Toast at your face. (Gelman throws the Bananas Foster Brioche French Toast at Sonic, Sonic is all messy) Sonic: What's wrong with you Gelman? I can't believe you did throw my breakfast at my face, now i have to take a shower after Sonia is done thanks to you. Manic: Zoey, you did ignore Gelman's behavior. I'm impressed about minding your own business, that's good. (Later on, Sonia and Randall both runs over to Ms. Finster) Sonia: Randall, please tell Ms. Finster about Gelman's behavior at IHOP. Randall: OK Sonia, Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster. Gelman has misbehaved at IHOP because he doesn't want to eat his food. Ms. Finster: GELMAN! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT IHOP WAS REALLY AN ABOMINATION! NOW GO TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! (When Gelman got sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever throw food at other people. You see throwing food at someone else undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you Detention level 4 and eating vegetables that are good and healthy for you, and you will not see the Predator (2018) in theaters after school. Gelman: What? Losing my chance to see the Predator (2018)? This is stupid. Principal Prickly: Make that level 5! are you ready to push me any further young man? and guess what? This means no recess for a week! CAST Joey as Gelmna Princess as Zoey Steven (or Young Guy) as Manic the Hedgehog Emma as Sonia the Hedgehog Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic the Hedgehog Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff